


Office Sex (Ereri-Smut)

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chair Sex, Choking, Desk Sex, Fetish, Horny Eren Yeager, Light BDSM, M/M, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you said no sex. Look at you. You want me. You want to fuck me don’t you?” I shuddered at those words. This brat really knew how to get me off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Sex (Ereri-Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this fanfic based on a dream I had last night. <3

Levi’s Pov  
  I’d rather be doing anything right now than staring at this stack of paper work on my desk. I deeply sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. “Fuck..” I mumbled. I heard a knock at the door. “Yes? May I help you?” I called out. The door was open just a bit and a face came into view. It was my annoying assistant, Miss Hanji. “Oh, it’s you, four-eyes.” Hanji grinned as she proceeded into my large office. “Good morning, Levi!” she excitedly said while sitting on the edge of my desk. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop sitting your ass on my desk?” I asked as I slightly push her off. “Oh, why so grumpy this morning?” she asked. She dropped a folder on my desk with more work in it. I groaned and threw my head back. “More fucking work? Geez!” Hanji laughed as she sat in the chair in front of my desk.

  
  “Yes. While you were gone, your work has been collecting up like crazy! Glad to have you back by the way.” I pushed the papers aside as I looked at her. “So....how was it?” I raised my eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?” Hanji gave me a crazy wide grin. “The honeymoon, short-stuff! How was it? I want details!” She clapped her hands together as she squirmed in the chair. I leaned back in mine as I propped my feet onto the desk. I rubbed my wedding ring as I chuckled. “Well, it was pretty nice. I took Eren to this very nice private island. The brat was so excited once he found out. We relaxed, you know. We did _newlywed_ things.” Hanji smirked. “Like what? You weren’t too rough on him were you?” “Tch, that’s none of your business!” I say as I sit up correctly. Hanji laughed once more and said, “You are nasty.” She stood up and started to leave. “Well since you want to be stingy on details, I’ll leave you to your work. Just call me if you need anything.” “Alright.” I sadly look back at all the work on my desk. It was alot of fucking work, man. “Oh, hello, Eren. I didn’t know you were stopping by today!” I hear Hanji say. My head popped up in her direction in the doorway and there was Eren. “Eren?”

  
  Hanji pushed the door all the way open and Eren came into view. He wore a smile on his face as he greeted Hanji and I. “I was just leaving. Levi is in there,” she giggled as she left. “Eren? Babe, what are you doing here?” I asked. Eren said nothing as he walked closer and sat in front of me. “I wanted to take you out for lunch. I just got here. I told Petra, downstairs, not to let you know I was coming up. I wanted to surprise you.” He flashed a smile at me. “Well, I am surprised. I didn’t know you were coming...but I don’t leave till twelve. It’s only eleven fifteen.” Eren glanced at the clock. “It’s ok, I can wait.” He bit his lip. I nodded as I started to do the work that I needed to do, which was hard to do with Eren eye fucking me. I cleared my throat as I looked at him. “Eren, I know what you’re doing. The answer is no.” Eren chuckled “What ever do you mean? I’m just watching you work.” I crossed my arms. “You are distracting me. You are trying to seduce me.” Eren shrugged and got up, going to the door. I heard a click. I know he didn’t just lock the door...

  
  “And what do you think you’re doing?” Eren made his way back over to me silently and sat on my desk facing me. “Nothing, yet. You look stressed though...” He leaned down and pecked my cheek. “Besides...it’ll pass the time.” He softly nibbled on my neck before biting. I rolled my eyes and tried not to moan. “Is that what you really came down here for? No, Eren, I’m not having sex with you in my office!” Eren scoffed. “Please? I really wanna try it. I won’t be loud...” He brought my face closer to his. I became weak. All of a sudden I wanted to devour him right then and there. I wanted to fuck the shit out of him. “Eren...do you have any idea what you do to me...?” I breathed out as I slowly unzipped my pants. Eren saw and slapped my hand away. He jumped down from the desk and got down on his knees in front of me. I bit my lip as he finished unzipping them. I lifted my butt off of the seat just a tad bit so he could slide my pants down a little along with my boxers. My fully hard dick sprung free as Eren looked up at me grinning.

  
  “And you said no sex. Look at you. You want me. You want to fuck me don’t you?” I shuddered at those words. This brat really knew how to get me off. “So what? You’re the one who- a-ah f-fuck...Eren!” My sentence was cut short as I moaned. I felt Eren’s warm mouth around me. “Y-you could have warned me before doing that all of a sudden!” Eren only hummed as he took me in deeper. I slightly threw my head back as I grabbed a small portion of his hair. It felt so fucking good. I could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. How he would use that tongue of his to lick me as he went down. Unable to make complete sentences, I say, “Eren....fuck...gonna...g-gonna cum..soon...mmm...”

  
  I happened to open my eyes and look down at him. His cheeks were hollow from sucking me so hard. God, it looked _so_ fucking sexy from the view I was getting. I loudly moan as I quickly pull my dick out of that glorious mouth of his. I pressed the base as I shuddered in my chair. “ _EREN_! Fuck....baby...I almost- I almost came.” Eren pouted. “I wasn’t done!” “I know. I don’t want to cum so soon though. I want to cum in you. You’ve got me all hot and horny for you. Now, you’re gonna get me. That is what you wanted? Isn’t it?” Eren silently nodded as I watched him remove his pants without breaking eye contact with me. “No underwear?” Eren shook his head as he hovered over me. “You’re so naughty. Fuck...” I looked down at his dick. He was so hard. I chuckled to myself. “You don’t want me to prep you? Eager, aren’t we?” Eren took himself in his hands and slowly started pumping. “Ah-I want it rough. I want you to fucking break me, Levi.”

  
  I couldn’t take it anymore. I had never been so damn horny in my life! I placed my hands on his hips and positioned him. Then, I roughly entered him. No tip first. All nine inches. All at once. I groaned deeply as entered him at once. He instantly started leaking precum. Eren gave a high pitched moaned and I swear it was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever heard. “Fuck, Eren. You’re so fucking tight and wet for me. How long have you been wanting this dick in you?" "A-all morning...ever since you left this morning!" Eren moaned out. "O...oh my god, Levi! My insides feel so good!" I had him moaning like a little slut. "I don’t know- I don’t know how long I’ll last!” Eren leaked more precum as he bounced on my dick, grinding as he went down occasionally. His face was flushed as he moaned with every thrust I gave.“Levi...it’s so deep! M-move your hips more like that. Fuuuuuck! Yeessss! Faster!” I was going at a decent pace, but he wanted me to go faster. I couldn’t in this chair. I needed a better angle.

  
  I wrapped my arms around him and stood up, not pulling out once. Eren caught the idea and leaned back to slide the objects on my desk to the side so he could lay on his back. This view was much better. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I resumed fucking him. He clawed at my desk as he let out lewd moans. I leaned over and licked his neck before biting down hard. "AH! Not there!" Eren whined loudly. He suddenly reached up and dug his nails in my back. I almost instantly came! “Aw. You..can’t be too loud, baby.” “I need help being quiet!” Eren moaned. I stopped and pulled out. “What are you doing?” he asked. I rummaged through my desk drawer and pulled out some duct tape. Eren shook his head. “No way.” I nodded with and evil smirk on my face. “Yes way.”

  
  I tore a piece of and placed it softly on his lips. I fixed it to where he could still breathe ok, but he wouldn't moan as loud. He looked at me with those big eyes of his. “It won’t hurt when I pull it off. I’ll make sure of it.” I placed him on his side and slid him down a little off the desk. I placed his leg over my shoulder, positioned myself and slammed into him. “MMMM!” Eren's moan muffled out. Thankfully that tape was there, or that would have been louder that it was. He was taking my dick in so good. So good, that I know I would cum any moment now. I put one of my hands around his neck and slightly squeezed.  “Does this feel good, Eren? You like getting fucked like this on my desk?” He nodded as the moans kept coming from him. I changed my pace from fast and deep to slow and deeper. I was literally balls deep in my husband and it never felt better. Eren squirmed under me as I saw tears forming. “Does me deep stroking you feel that good?” Eren nodded as he closed his eyes. I pulled out to the tip and slammed back into him. I repeated this technique as I earned more moans from him. That was making me more hornier than I was. "Hah...Eren..don't squeeze so tight around me! F-fuck...I'm getting close!" 

  
  I hit a familiar patch of nerves once I noticed Eren’s breathing pattern was off. “Ah- there it is. Fuck...Eren, I’m gonna cum soon!” I moan. I felt that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach as I placed my hand on his dick and started pumping along with my thrusts. I made sure to rub my thumb over the slit. Eren's body began to uncontrollably shake as I tried to maintain my deep thrusts. They soon became sloppy and I gripped Eren’s thigh tighter as I gave one final thrust. I became lightheaded as I came. I was filling him up. My cum even overflowed onto the desk.

“Eren....Eren...Eren....” I repeated as I leaned over and carefully removed the tape from his mouth. I kissed him as I continued pumping him until I felt his cum all over my hand. It was so warm and geez, it was alot. "Mmm...I came. It felt...so good. Levi...I-I love you.” He said between pants. I raised my hand and licked it clean as I smirked. I slowly pulled out leaving a trail of cum from his ass to the tip of my dick. “I love you too...but I’m still horny...” Eren looked down and blushed. “Indeed.” “How about we skip a lunch date...we go home...and have round two?” I pulled my pants up and nodded. “ Let's get you cleaned up and my office neat again." I looked Eren as he sat up. My cum was running down his thighs. I became even harder. "Because that sure sounds... _inviting_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did, cause I really love this one I wrote!


End file.
